Green Apple Kisses
by Tekko
Summary: Candy never tasted so sweet.  yaoi, mature situations, inappropriate use of candy


**Author's Notes:** Two updates within days of each other- say whaaaat? Yeah, that's right. Never mind that this was written along with the other so they should have gone up together *cough*

**Warnings:** Yaoi, blowjobs, inappropriate uses of candy.

**Disclaimers:** Seriously? *sigh* Not. Mine.

**Other:**__I want more Terry's Chocolate Orange D:

.

He had no idea how Sora came up with the idea. Or how long the guy had been planning it, anyway. Not that Riku was complaining.

"Oh my god, _Sora_-" Quite the opposite, in fact.

The brunet, for his part, simply grinned and ran his tongue along the heated, candy coated shell of his boyfriend's cock.

Sora had an addiction to lollypops. He knew it, Riku knew it, everyone who knew him knew it. The silver haired male would often watch as his significant other would enjoy his sweet treat, one day making a comment that opened Sora's eyes to a whole knew world;

"I would love to be your lollypop."

It took nearly two weeks of searching, several failed recipe attempts and actually going to bed early enough to wake up well before Riku while the pale male was suffering from his morning affliction as well as being quiet as sin because _jeez_ if Riku wasn't a light sleeper Sora didn't know who was but he was able to put his plan (and Riku's fantasy) into motion.

The hardest part was getting the right consistency for the sugar-water food coloring flavoring mix and getting it warm enough to stay liquid for application but not be uncomfortably so for his sleeping lover. The result was what Sora had been hoping for; Riku's hard cock in a delicious green-apple casing.

Taking a moment to run his tongue along the edge of the candy shell - half an inch from the silver strands nestled at the base of the whimpering male's erection - Sora took his time to enjoy the skin-candy contrast before pulling his lips away with a gentle section. "So are you enjoying yourself or am I killing you?" Sora didn't wait for a response, instead wrapping his lips around the head of the candy coated cock and lowering it leisurely, humming softly as the flavor coated his tongue.

Rather than a worded response Riku groaned, a mix of pleasure and frustration. Sora had put on two coats to let harden while and slept and while it was thin enough to let through the heat of Sora's mouth and tongue there was none of the pressure or friction that would help Riku find release.

A difficult position, to say the least.

You're _killing_ me," Riku managed to gasp, pulling a laugh from the brunet. The vibrations felt were a dim mockery of what could have been and Riku had to swallow a whine though a high, pathetic sound still escaped his throat. Just as Riku thought he might lose it and shred the sheets clutched in his grasp, a miracle happened.

He felt tongue.

It wasn't a lot, just a section about half the width of a pinky and half the length of one but the shock of it was enough to make the silver hair male's breath suck sharply inward and hold. Just off the sensitive vein running along the underside of his need was where the exposed skin was, not a breath under the trapped and swollen head of his cock. All the teasing heat had finally worn a hole through the candy shell and Riku had something he could _work_ with.

Prying his right hand from the tangled sheets and missing the way it trembled Riku felt for Sora's wild locks, petting the brunet encouragingly. "Yeah, that's it," he breathed, eyes sliding closed and head tilting back.

Having felt the change Sora changed his tactics, working on the weakest points of the candy shell. The sweet green coating was quickly melting under the brunet's assault, pieces of candy starting to crack and break away. Drawing his head back to quickly chew a large piece Sora set about licking off what remained on the head of his moaning lover's cock before dipping his head down once again, sucking firmly at the entire length.

Riku knew he wouldn't last much longer. Not with more than half of the shell gone and Sora blowing him like the fate of the world depended on it, making Riku jerk and gasp and accidentally pull at the brunet spikes. He could hardly find the air to _breathe,_ let alone warn Sora bout his impending orgasm.

Sora drew back as several chunks of the candy armor fell onto his tongue, leaving a spare few pieces stuck to the sensitive muscle before him. Then, with green stained lips he murmured, "This tastes good, but I get your cum tastes better." Then lowered his head, taking Riku in to the hilt.

That did it.

Body going ridged green orbs snapped open, eyes blank as the wall of pleasure slammed into him. Then he was shuddering, fingers clenched unbearably tight on brunet spikes but unnoticing as he screamed his release. It seemed to be an eternity before Riku's body melted, limbs deliciously boneless in the aftermath.

"Sora…" Riku wasn't sure if he had spoken aloud or not but either way the brunet crawled up beside him, nose wrinkling as he cringed.

"Snatch me bald, why don't you," Sora complained, rubbing at the spot where Riku had been clinging on for fear life. A smile was quick to come by, though, Sora snuggling up against his lover. "Did I do good?"

Slowly catching his breath Riku managed to place a ten-ton arm around the blue-eyed male, feeling as if he could sleep for about 10 years. "Yeah - more than good," the pale male breathed, dropping a kiss blindly to Sora's head. "Sorry about your hair."

"Ah, no harm done," went the reply, murmured somewhere against his neck. "Besides-" Feeling Sora look up from the musky-smelling skin Riku cracked an eye open to see his boyfriend's grinning face. "I sort of left some damage."

"Damage-?" Eyes going wide and suddenly _very_ awake Riku sat up, looking down at his pride and joy. The usually flushed skin was tinted green, giving it a radioactive apperance.

"Ah, heheh," Sora chuckled, expression sheepish. "Um, maybe we can do a Hulk roleplay?"


End file.
